


Une renarde masquée

by Misty1024



Series: Alyanette [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Donc Marinette ne sait pas, F/F, Le Miraculous a été donné par Maître Fû, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024
Summary: Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse de sa partenaire ?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Alyanette [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Une renarde masquée

**Author's Note:**

> Contexte : Le Miraculous du Renard a été délivré à Alya par maître Fû de façon permanente. Marinette n’a donc aucune idée de qui est sous le masque.

Ladybug venait de purifier l’Akuma, et de réparer la ville. Elle se tourna alors vers ses partenaires, Chat Noir et Rena Rouge, qui l’attendaient. Elle s’approcha et tapa son poing avec les leurs tout en lâchant.

– Bien joué !

Cela faisait deux mois que l’héroïne renarde était dans l’équipe, et cette aide n’était pas superflue. En effet, les akumatisés se faisaient de plus en plus forts, et une troisième personne pour combattre permettait d’éviter les trop grandes prises de risque. Ce fut le chat qui partit en premier, avec une révérence et un baiser sur la main de la coccinelle. Il n’avait jamais lâché le flirt, même avec l’arrivée de Rena Rouge.

D’ailleurs, cette dernière fit une piètre imitation du héros noir avant de partir, une révérence exagérée et un baise-main, ainsi qu’un clin d’œil accompagné du surnom que Chat Noir donnait d’habitude.

– J’y vais à mon tour, Ma Lady !

Et elle s’en était allée, laissant Ladybug sur place, figée. Elle ne comprenait pas, le garçon aux yeux verts avait fait l’exacte même chose deux secondes plus tôt, et elle n’avait rien ressenti. Alors pourquoi son cœur s’était emballé ? Pourquoi sentait-elle ses joues chauffer ?

Elle avait un peu peur de la réponse…

L’alarme de ses boucles d’oreilles la fit revenir à la réalité, et elle se décida à rentrer chez elle avant de réfléchir à tout ça. Une fois dans sa chambre, son costume s’envola, laissant apparaître Tikki. Marinette se laissa tomber sur son lit, le regard dans le vide.

– Marinette ? Ça va ?

Elle ne répondit pas, perdue dans ses pensées. La seule personne qui avait pu lui arracher des réactions pareilles à ce jour était Adrien, mais maintenant qu’elle y réfléchissait, elle se rendit compte qu’elle était de plus en plus à l’aise avec lui.

– Tikki…Je…Je crois que je suis amoureuse de Rena…

La Kwami eut l’air surprise.

– Ah ?

La jeune fille lâcha un long soupir.

– Oui…Je…Elle a flirté avec moi pour imiter Chat Noir et se moquer un peu de lui, mais…C’était pas pareil qu’avec lui. C’était comme…Avec Adrien. Bon, peut-être en moins extrême, mais…C’est pas bon, Tikki…Je ne peux pas sortir avec elle ! Et puis je ne sais rien d’elle. Je ne peux pas me permettre d’être amoureuse de Rena ! Avec en plus Chat Noir qui est amoureux de moi, ça pourrait créer des tensions et gêner dans le travail.

Heureusement, c’était un samedi. Elle avait donc encore la fin du week-end pour remettre ses pensées en ordre et pour essayer de trouver un moyen de supprimer ces fichus sentiments.

Elle continua à parler de tout ceci avec Tikki, finissant par conclure qu’elle ne dirait rien, et qu’elle trouverait un moyen d’oublier tout ça. Mais comment arriver à passer à autre chose ? Elle venait à peine de s’en rendre compte, et n’avait jamais réussi avec Adrien dans le passé.

Autant le dire tout de suite, cette affaire la perturbait énormément. Si bien qu’elle passât deux mauvaises nuits avant de retourner en cours, ce qui ne manquait pas de se voir.

– Eh bah, Mari, t’as pas dormi cette nuit ?

Elle jeta un regard à sa meilleure amie.

– Bonjour à toi aussi, Alya. Et j’ai eu un peu de mal…J’avais beaucoup à penser.

– Hm…Raconte-moi donc ce qui te tracasse.

La fille aux yeux bleus soupira et lâcha.

– Je suis amoureuse de quelqu’un…

– Oui ? Enfin, c’était déjà le cas vendredi, et depuis des mois.

Marinette soupira et rassembla ses pensées pour répondre.

– Non, mais…Ce n’est pas Adrien. Je…Je ne suis plus amoureuse de lui depuis un moment. Et je l’ai réalisé en remarquant que j’aimais quelqu’un d’autre…Sauf que je ne peux pas être avec cette personne.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur sa table en lâchant un grognement.

– Oh. Je peux savoir de qui et pourquoi tu ne peux pas être avec ?

Marinette secoua la tête, avant de grommeler.

– Je peux pas dire…Désolée…

La brune haussa un sourcil, intriguée, avant de demander.

– Pourquoi ?

– Eh…Parce que. Ne force pas, s’il te plaît.

– Ok, ok…C’est Chat Noir ? Si c’est Chat Noir je suis sûre que je peux demander à Nino de l’intercepter pendant qu’il filme les combats…

La fille aux cheveux noirs lui lança un regard perplexe, avant de questionner.

– Pourquoi je serais amoureuse de Chat Noir ? Enfin, je t’ai dit de pas forcer, s’il te plaît.

– Ok, ok !

La journée se termina comme d’habitude. Les jours passèrent plutôt tranquillement, puis les semaines. Alya ne forçait pas pour savoir qui aimait Marinette, mais était tout de même intriguée. De son côté, Ladybug faisait tout son possible pour oublier sa partenaire, mais c’était difficile quand les combats nécessitaient souvent des contacts plus que rapprochés.

Lors d’une énième attaque, en plein dimanche, Rena Rouge avait l’air plutôt remontée. L’héroïne coccinelle fut intriguée par cela, et la retint à la fin du combat, alors que Chat Noir s’éclipsait en vitesse, ayant utilisé son cataclysme tôt dans le combat.

– Rena ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

La renarde soupira et passa sa main sur son front avant de répondre.

– Je me suis engueulée avec mon copain il n’y a pas longtemps. Par rapport à mes disparitions sans explications ! Et là, je viens de m’éclipser en plein rendez-vous à cause de ce fichu akumatisé.

Ladybug sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, elle n’avait jamais pensé à demander si elle avait quelqu’un. Elle savait qu’elle devait dire quelque chose pour que ça ne paraisse pas suspect, mais elle se savait pas que dire, et savait qu’elle ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps en retenant les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux.

– Je…Tu devrais te dépêcher alors. Bonne chance avec lui, j’espère que…ça ira.

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante et étranglée, alors elle s’en alla aussi vite qu’elle le pouvait, ne voulant pas que sa partenaire ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle laissa son costume s’envoler, puis se mit à pleurer. Elle sanglotait, plaçant sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter que ses parents ne l’entendent. Elle resta ainsi un long moment, avant de se recroqueviller sur sa couette.

– Je suis stupide. Pourquoi je pleure alors que je savais déjà que je ne pouvais pas être avec elle ? Et pourquoi je ne lui ai jamais demandé !

Tikki essaya de la réconforter, mais ça ne marcha pas bien. Marinette ne savait plus trop quoi faire, est-ce qu’elle allait arriver à agir normalement face à Rena Rouge ?

Bon, la réponse était non. Durant les combats, elle agissait comme d’habitude, mais dès que l’Akuma était purifié, elle s’enfuyait. Quand la renarde partait la première, elle acceptait de rester avec Chat Noir, mais dans le cas contraire, elle prétendait toujours avoir quelque chose de super important de prévu.

Bien évidemment, ce comportement ne passa pas inaperçu, et Rena Rouge semblait en être blessée. Cependant, Ladybug ne pouvait pas se résoudre à agir comme avant, elle avait peur de lâcher quoi que ce soit de compromettant et de tout gâcher.

Évidemment, ce qu’il se passait dans sa vie héroïque affectait également sa vie civile. Elle était souvent perdue dans ses pensées, et avait l’air plutôt fatiguée. Ça ne l’empêcha cependant pas de remarquer qu’Alya était préoccupée également.

– Alya…Il y a quelque chose qui te dérange ?

La brune la regarda un moment, avant de répondre.

– Oui…

– Tu veux en parler ?

– J’aimerais que tu me parles de ce qu’il se passe de ton côté, avant. Tu as l’air encore plus mal que moi.

Marinette hésita un moment, mais se dit que, pour le bien de son amie, elle donnerait une partie de la vérité.

– La personne que j’aime est en couple…Mais ça va passer, je vais l’oublier. J’espère.

– Oh…Bonne chance alors.

– Mais du coup, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

La fille aux yeux noisette fixa le vide un moment, l’air de réfléchir, avant de commencer.

– J’ai…une amie, je crois du moins, qui m’évite depuis un moment. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

– Demande-lui…Vous pourrez vous mettre au clair comme ça !

Alya regarda sa meilleure amie avant de murmurer.

– Mais j’ai peur d’avoir fait quelque chose de mal…De l’avoir blessée.

Marinette posa sa main sur son épaule et lui sourit.

– Tu ne pourras pas savoir si tu ne lui as pas demandé, alors lance-toi.

– Tu as raison…Je ferais ça la prochaine fois que je la vois.

Ce fut ainsi que, par ce qui pourrait être une simple coïncidence, Rena Rouge retint Ladybug quelques jours plus tard, à la fin d’un combat. Elle avait jeté un regard équivoque à Chat Noir, qui s’en alla en comprenant bien qu’elle voulait lui parler seule.

– Pourquoi tu m’évites ?

– Je…Je ne t’évite pas…Bredouilla la coccinelle.

Elle semblait sur le point de partir à tout moment.

– Si. Juste…Explique-moi, j’ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

L’héroïne rouge secoua la tête.

– Non…Non…

– Alors qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Pourquoi tu me fuis ? J’ai l’impression que tu ne veux plus passer de temps avec moi. Même pendant les patrouilles tu ne me parles presque pas !

Ladybug détourna le regard et souffla, d’une voix presque imperceptible.

– J’essaie de t’oublier…

Des larmes commençaient déjà à monter dans ses yeux.

– De m’oublier ? Mais pourquoi ? Je…Je croyais qu’on était amies…

Une goutte d’eau dévala le visage de la coccinelle, qui regarda la renarde.

– Non…Je…Je n’arrive pas à l’être. C’est trop dur pour moi.

Évidemment, cette réponse blessa Rena Rouge, qui ne l’interpréta pas correctement.

– Mais…Pourquoi ?

– Parce que je t’aime !

Ladybug avait lâché ça, sans le vouloir. Les larmes se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, et elle continua.

– Je t’aime. Et je sais que ce n’est pas réciproque. Je sais que tu as un copain. Et de toute manière, même ça sans on ne pourrait pas être ensemble…Et…Et j’essaie d’oublier mes sentiments pour toi, mais…C’est dur…

La renarde resta silencieuse, les yeux écarquillés, avant de bredouiller.

– Je…Je suis désolée…

La coccinelle secoua la tête.

– Ce n’est pas ta faute.

Puis elle s’approcha de son amie et la prit dans ses bras.

– C’est moi qui suis désolée. Je ne t’ignorerais plus. Ok ?

Elle s’éloigna ensuite, déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de sourire tendrement.

– J’espère que ça va bien se passer avec ton copain, et que ton rôle d’héroïne ne gâchera pas ta relation. Tu mérites d’être heureuse.

Et sur ces mots, elle était partie, en pleurant toujours. Au moins, c’était dit, peut-être que cela allait l’aider à passer à autre chose. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme si elle la voyait souvent, elle avait le temps de l’oublier.

Le lendemain, quand elle se rendit en cours, elle fut vite abordée par Alya.

– Hey, Mari.

– Hey, Alya.

Alors qu’elles se rendaient vers la salle de classe, la brune commença.

– J’ai revu mon amie hier. Donc…Je lui ai demandé…

– Hm ? Comment ça s’est passé ?

La fille aux yeux noisette hésita un moment avant de souffler.

– Elle est amoureuse de moi…Elle…Elle a appris que j’avais un copain et essayait de m’oublier. Mais elle m’a promis de ne plus m’éviter.

Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement que Marinette s’était arrêtée. Ce fut l’absence de réponse de sa part qui la fit se tourner vers elle. Elle la vit, son regard bleu bloqué sur elle et empli de larmes.

– Non…

– Marinette ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Mais elle n’avait pas répondu, et s’était enfuie. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle allait, mais elle finit par se poser dehors sur un banc, et de retenir les sanglots qui venaient. Elle n’y parvenait cependant pas.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu’Alya la retrouve, et ne s’assoit à côté d’elle.

– Mari…Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Elle ne la regarda pas et tenta de se calmer un peu avant de répondre.

– Je…Je pensais…Q-que ça irait…Parce que je n-ne te voyais p-pas souvent…M-Mais…Comment je…Je vais faire si tu es là…t-tous les jours ?

– De quoi tu parles ?

La fille aux yeux bleus essuya ses larmes, mais elles se remirent à couler.

– Je…Tu…C-C’était moi. Hier. À qui t-tu as parlé.

L’alter-ego de Rena Rouge prit un moment avant de réaliser ce qu’elle impliquait.

– Ladybug… ?

Elle avait à peine soufflé ça, mais l’alter-ego de l’héroïne coccinelle l’avait entendue et avait hoché la tête.

– Je suis désolée…Je ne te pose que des problèmes…

Alya hésita un instant, mais finit par la prendre dans ses bras pour la réconforter, espérant que ça n’empirerait pas la chose.

– Ne t’excuse pas, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. Et en plus, tu ne savais même pas que c’était moi.

– Mais quand même…

La brune finit par la relâcher, puis par se lever et lui tendre la main pour l’aider à faire de même. Marinette l’attrapa et se remit debout aussi. Elle soupira un bon coup et lâcha la main de sa meilleure amie.

C’était parti pour essayer de l’oublier…


End file.
